1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ski edge sharpener which provides four sharpening angles, which allows both sides of a file blade to be used for filing, which allows longitudinal sections on each side of the file blade to be used for filing, which can provide a small "bow" to the file blade for filing curved ski edges, which permits exchange of the file blade and which provides a slot for receiving filings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore various examples of analogous and non-analogous ski edge sharpener devices have been proposed. Examples of such previously proposed analogous and non-analogous ski edge sharpener devices are disclosed in the following U.S. Patents:
U.S. Pat. No. Patentee 3,991,429 Honauer 4,030,382 Nilsson et al. 4,060,013 Thompson 4,089,076 Sparling 4,121,484 Gorlach et al. 4,280,378 Levine 4,347,766 Heinlein 4,442,636 Obland 4,509,297 Lindgren 4,569,158 Curmi 4,601,220 Yurick, Jr. 4,721,020 Stumpf 4,850,252 Sewell 4,882,953 Kalka 5,485,768 Vermillion 5,499,555 Vermillion 5,647,250 Holmer 5,701,787 Brill
See also the MULTIPLE-ANGLE DIAMOND EDGE TOOL sold by Sun Valley Ski Tools of Caldwell Idaho.
The Nelson et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,030,382 discloses a SHARPENING DEVICE FOR STEEL SKI EDGE STRIPS wherein a file blade can be bent by tightening a clamping screw to put an arc in the file blade. Also a wedge can be employed to sharpen the ski edge at an angle less than 90 .degree..
The MULTIPLE-ANGLE DIAMOND EDGE TOOL by Sun Valley Ski Tools is elongate and generally square in cross section with four corner extensions each having a file blade and providing with an adjacent side of the tool, four different file angles.